


pitch black, pale blue

by rooneykmara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooneykmara/pseuds/rooneykmara
Summary: She doesn’t know how to love him like this, outside of her chest.





	pitch black, pale blue

The rain had started, sudden, cold.

He teeters in, sopping wet and wild-eyed.

His hair is pitch black, eyes pale blue.

He tells her he meant it. Those words, he meant them.

He repeats them. Those words, he repeats them.

She knows she does. Of course she does. She had just said so.

_Because it’s true, Sherlock._

But that had been a truth long kept in her heart and guarded as her closest secret for far too long. It had been wrenched out of her, kicking and screaming, without her permission, a casualty of her own foolish attempt to set up a test for him. To deflect.

She hadn’t thought he would actually pass the test.

She doesn’t know how to love him like this, outside of her chest. Her love had only existed before as something buried, hidden away. How could she love him out in the open? How could she trust his love, so newly discovered, when hers is so old and weary?

She couldn’t say it before because it was true. Saying it again, accepting his love in return, would take it beyond, to a point of no return. 

There are also explanations from him. Of a sister locked away, both on a plane and in a cell, and other, more horrifying tests. Of a little boy, lost forever.

She doesn’t know what to think. The words still won’t leave her mouth, not with him standing in front of her. Not even after he had said them without prompting, without any trials from her or anyone else.

Something on her face must have given her doubts away. Doubt in his words, doubt in his feelings. Her own feelings have had the privilege of time to be validated.

_It’s always been true._

His have not. Why? Why now?

He shakes his head at her assessment of him. Answers her unspoken question. 

“Because it’s always been true, Molly Hooper.”

She smiles, shy, and reaches for him. Says those three little words. Meets his lips with her own.

His hair was pitch black, eyes pale blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by “Neptune” by Sleeping at Last. Written for Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Day 6 (Season 4), over on Tumblr.


End file.
